A hero's lost memory
by storyteller197
Summary: Eggman erases Sonic's memory, so he can no longer be a threat. Now its up to the gang to restore his memory, so he can save the day, and save his own life. last chpt up! story complete! plz review! flames weclome!
1. Devious Plans

Chapter#1 Devious Plans

"I hate him!!!" he roared punching out a giant computer monitor. As the glass flew he put his hands over his face in frustration, Dr. Eggman was not a happy camper. I need something new, he thought something I've never thought of something he'll never see coming. But what? He thought, getting out of his chair, what?

Suddenly a smile, so evil crept across his face, yes, he thought, this is brilliant. He then began to laugh uncontrollable, as the horrible noise echoed though his metallic fortress.

Feet tapped. Leaves flew. Sonic was zipping his way through the forest to the cry of help. "Help" screamed a high pitched voice. The voice sounded like Cream's. "Hang on, Cream!" sonic said suddenly he burst through the trees into creams backyard. There, a metallic beast cornered Cream, and her exclamations of panic continued.

The robot was big and tall, armed with a gun. Sonic ducked behind it as it spun around. Then he shot out a leg sweep, sending the robot crashing to ground. He then jumped up, tucked into a spin ball and slammed into the machine causing it to explode. "Thank you very much Mr. Sonic" said cream, "No problem" Sonic replied with a smile. But Cream didn't.

Tears filled creams eyes, she bowed her head. "They took cheese" "What!?" exclaimed Sonic. Cream was now starting to sob. "Don't worry Cream" sonic said "We'll find him, let me round up the others then we'll go straight to Robotropolis" "Thank you" she said though her tears.

"Tails!!!...TAILS!!!" Sonic shouted while zipping though the forest, and then he waited. "Sup Sonic?" a Tails replied, hoping out of a near by tree. "Cheese has been kidnapped." "A robot?" asked the two tailed fox "Yep, let's get Knuckles and head for Robotropolis." "Right" said Tails as he followed Sonic through the forest.

The master emerald glittered in the sunlight that day. Sonic stood by the shrine when he shouted "hey, Knuckles" Knuckles was coming out of the garden towards them. "Hey guys" he called to them. "Listen Knux" Sonic said when he was within talking range, "Cheese has been taken by one of Eggman's Robots, we gotta go right now." "Okay" said Knuckles, and the triple threat charged past the shrine.

The skies where cloudy as they entered Robotropolis land. "Is Cream ok?" asked Tails "Amy is with her" Sonic said "She should be alright." The team thought they saw a flash of lighting. "Why would Eggman take Cheese?" Knuckles asked as they continued their steady running pace. "Maybe, to robotize him" Sonic said "I don't know…" said Tails.

There was a huge hole in the Robotic base. "Did we make that?" Sonic asked "I guess" replied Knuckles, and the three pressed on, through the hole and into darkness. There, in a metallic cold room, a robotic head stood out of the wall, with super long grabber arms, sprouting from each shoulder, but the robot looked dusty, and it was offline. So the three continued to the right, there was another entrance, but before they could enter, the robot sprang to life.

The roaring sound of the giant monster caused the three to whip around to face it as it rose. The familiar laugh rung again "Muhahahaha!!!" "Eggman!!!" All three shouted, at the same time. The left arm shot at Tails! Spun his Tails and while flying, swerved out of the way just in time to send the flying arm crashing into the wall, leaving an enormous crater.

Sonic and Knuckles knew what to do. The both jumped up on the now still arm, and ran up it, together, toward the head. Knuckles took a grab on Sonics hand, and sent him flying toward the head. Sonic rolled in to a spinball in mid flight and pierced through the round head, flying out the other side.

The two jumped to the ground to see the huge hole in the head, but to their shock, the head repaired itself, in a weird blurry twisty way. "New trick?" sonic asked "New technology" Eggman replied in a cocky voice. "Then nothings really new" Tails said and the three began to assemble for their next attack. Oh little do they know, Eggman thought, that's not all that's new.


	2. Loss of Thoughts

Chapter#2 Loss for Thoughts

Suddenly the trio split. Sonic charged to the right, Knuckles left, and Tails shot straight to the middle of the robot. Sonic and Knuckles pinned the robot's giant arms to the wall, causing its head to swerve up. "No! What are you doing!!!?" Eggman screamed, but secretly, this was all part of his plan. Now that the robots arms were unable to guard, Tails headed for the chest of the robot. Sure enough there was a small panel. Tails opened it and with his screwdriver, fiddled with the wire and machinery. This sent electric blue volts through the robot as it roared to a stop and slumped down.

Knuckles and Sonic jumped down in front of the robot to Tails, putting the screwdriver away. "Nice one, Dawg" Knuckles said giving tails a high five "liked the hustle out there" sonic said slapping Tails on the back. "What about Cheese?" Tails said, after they were all done exchanging high fives. "Good question" Sonic said, he marched of to the head that was now slumped on the ground.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted to the head, which was the glass cockpit for Eggman. There was no answer. The room seemed a lot colder and darker, and an eerie silence filled the room, along with the sound of smoke simmering from the battle.

The windshield was all fogged up and cracked, it was impossible to see Eggman inside. "Yo Eggman" Sonic shouted  
"Where's Cheese?" Still no answer "I don't like this" Knuckles said. Suddenly the Robot roared to life and Sonic wasn't quick enough to escape the lunging grasp of the right robotic arm.

"Sonic!!!" Tails shouted, but before anything could be done the arm brought Sonic up to the now open cockpit. Sonic was struggling to break free, when suddenly he was locked into the horrifying evil smirk of Doctor Eggman as he pressed a yellow button. Suddenly two Headlights like objects on the head began to glow a bright orange.

The eyes then shot out a golden orange voltage into Sonic's eyes as it electrocuted him violently. Knuckles and Tails watched in horror, for there was nothing they could do. "Argh!!" Sonic exclaimed in pain. Doctor Eggman was laughing wildly, and the sickening noise snapped something in Knuckles brain as his eyes narrowed with anger. He roared as he leapt into the air throwing a devastating punch so hard the arm literally fell to pieces.

Sonic fell to the ground unconscious, as the robot crashed into the ground and exploded. The Eggmobile, carrying Eggman departed from the explosion, and flew through a hole in the roof as Eggman said "I have finally rid of you forever Sonic the hedgehog" and continued to laugh until he could no longer be heard. The explosion simmered, Knuckles lifted the motionless Sonic into his arms. "Is he?" Tails asked in a trembling voice "He's not breathing" Knuckles replied grimly.

Cream and Amy were sitting in Cream's backyard. Cream was petting Cheese on the head, but her face was sad. Eggman's robot had tricked her into believing the chao was kidnapped, but it was really the work of a hologram. She was so terribly worried, it had been a trap for Sonic, and she feared the danger she put him in.

"Its okay, Cream" Amy said, "Sonic and the others should be back any minute now" she assured. Cream did not answer. She still did not understand the trickery. Smiles rose at the site of Knuckles and Tails stepping into the backyard, but the smiles vanished as the still Sonic lay in Knuckle's arms.

"Is he ok!?" Amy rushed over in distress "Please" Knuckles said "He needs rest." Later Sonic was sleeping in a big bed, a doctor confirmed Sonic would live, but could be in a deep slumber for days, and it would be best to leave him alone. Word got out of sonic condition, and people worried for the hero, but nothing could be done, and no visits were aloud.


	3. Awakening Visit

Chapter#3 Awakening Visit.

Metal City. The bustling city was extremely busy. The park in this futuristic city had a dome and it was for solar energy uses. It was a sunny day, no clouds. Jet the hawk was sitting on a bench, polishing his board. Suddenly Storm rides up to Jet. "Sup, Storm?" Jet said as they exchanged their signature Babylon Rouge hand shake. "Hey Jet" replied the big Albatross "Word on the street is, Sonic is startin to wake up." "Really?" exclaimed Jet "Thats good news" "Yea" replied Storm "Nobody wants to visit though, they say he's not really doing anything but open his eyes real quick, you know what I'm sayin?" "I think it's time I pay Sonic a visit" said Jet slowly.

"Sonic?" Amy said leaning over Sonic's bed. Sonic just starred up as if he were mindlessly watching a movie then his eyes shut again. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" said Tails. The door was opened to Jet standing in the door way, leaning on his board. "Hey lil man" Jet said walking in scuffling Tails hair with his hand.

The house started a little commotion within the silent house. He was greeted by all, but the greetings were sad greetings in a way. "How's he doing?" Jet asked Knuckles as he placed his hands on his shoulder. "I don't know…" replied Knuckles quietly "I really don't know… So how was your trip up here?" Knuckles asked "Well, I came all the way up here on my board and-" Jet stopped to see Sonic rubbing his eyes slowly as he looked around.

Everyone gathered around the giant bed. "Hey Sonic" "look Sonic's up!" "Hello Mr. Sonic" "How are you feeling buddy?" Sonic didn't answer just shifted his glances to one person to the next. Amy ran up and hugged Sonic "Oh! Sonic I'm so glad you're okay!!" but then something happened. Sonic said something, it was something no one expected, but no one wanted to hear.

"Who are you?"


	4. Lost not Yet Found

Chapter#4 Lost, not yet found

"Sonic! It's me Amy your future bride!" Amy's eyes momentarily lit up with hearts. "No…No" Sonic replied with his hand to his fore head as if he had a headache "I don't know you…" "What?" Amy looked devastated. Knuckles and Tails immediately knew something was wrong. "Listen Sonic, if this is a joke, drop it" said Knuckles "Who is Sonic?" Sonic replied. Knuckles face turned serious, he leaned close to Sonic and said "excuse me…" "Hm?" Sonic replied "What is your name?" Knuckles said directly to Sonic. Sonic replied slowly "I-I don't know?" then a look of fear and confusion hit Sonic's face "Oh my" Amy said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Ok…buddy" Knuckles said "Just come with me, and we're going to go to the doctor's…ok?" Knuckles crept toward Sonic to lead him out of bed but to his surprise sonic jumped out of bed throwing the covers off him. "Who are you??" Sonic exclaimed "And what do you want??" "Calm down buddy…" Knuckles said still moving, slowly towards Sonic. "I don't know who you are…" Sonic said "but I don't have time!" Sonic burst through the small gathering and shot out the door.

"After him!!" Knuckles shouted to Jet as the hawk mounded his board. "Tails, you stay with the girls!" "Right!" Tails replied and watched the two charge out the door. Sonic was running up a rocky slope with Jet and Knuckles trailing behind him. Sonic then reached the top of the slope to be greeted with a cliff. A cold dead end. The view was beautiful of the cliff, just underneath it a cavern thundered down a monstrous waterfall.

Knuckles and Jet reached the top "Listen pal" Knuckles began "You got no where to run, we don't want to hurt you!" Jet hopped of his board and tucked it underneath his arm. "I'm warning you…" Sonic said but Knuckles and Jet continued to walk closer. So Sonic glanced behind him, and did a back flip of the cliff, into the thunderous water fall.

At first there were just moments of silence, except for the roaring of the fall. "Should we follow him?" Jet asked Knuckles "No" the echidna replied "He has no where else to go."


	5. Raining Memories

Chapter#5 Raining Memories

The water at the bottom of the fall was crystal blue, except the water around Sonic was red. Sonic opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He looked at his hand; it was bleeding through the glove. He had a cut on his chest, and a few on his left leg. He knew he shouldn't have pulled such a stunt, or did he? Did he know anything

now?

Then something happened. Sonic slowly got up, to the sound of the falls thundering behind him, and then he looked into the crystal blue water to see his reflection. He was a blue hedgehog. He didn't remember being a blue hedgehog, but there he was. He was feeling his face in shock, when he gazed into the water again.

He saw a reflection like his next to it but it was black, with red eyes. It almost gave him a heart attack. He whipped around to see a black hedgehog, with red lined spines, red eyes, and snow white chest hair. Sonic thought he was looking at a ghost. This thing looked so much like him.

"Sonic…" Shadow said "Who are you?" Sonic replied, trembling a bit. Shadow gave him a curious look. "You don't remember me?" "No" Sonic replied, firmer. "I am not sonic!" said Sonic sternly. Shadow then acknowledged he was in some state of amnesia, similar to the one he was once in himself, so he said "Then what is your name?"

Sonic didn't answer as it started to rain. Sonic was trembling in front of Shadow. He was cold, bleeding, and hungry, and then he remembered the nice warm house he was in earlier and the nice big bed. This time Sonic took a step toward Shadow "Who are you?" Shadow stepped back and looked to the thundering sky, "I am Shadow the hedgehog" and lightning flashed as he said it, which scared Sonic.

"Listen…" Sonic said, still trembling, "Do you know a yellow fox, with two tails..?" Sonic said remebering seeing him at the house. "Tails?" Shadow asked. Sonic began to acknowledge the fox's name was Tails. "Yes Tails." Sonic replied. Shadow paused for a moment then said "follow me" With that he took of to all rocky walls, and began to climb it. He put his hand on one ledge and his foot on a boulder, then with his super leg muscle propelled him self to the top of the cliff. Sonic was shocked. Shadow expected Sonic to do the same, but Sonic forgot his own amazing physical ability. Sonic got to the wall and entered the same pose, this his impossible, he thought, who does he think I am?

Sonic then decide to push with all his might, and to his shock it happened. He reached the top, to see a huge valley of boulders, "This way" Shadow said speeding into the valley. Sonic still couldn't believe what he'd done, and it made him wonder more, who was he? Some of the boulders were poised straight upward like walls, Shadow decided to give Sonic another test. He jumped to the upright wall, did a wall grab, and jumped to wall to wall to wall as Sonic watched in amazement.

Shadow then waited for Sonic again as lighting flashed. Again sonic tried, and he was perfectly capable. He couldn't believe it. Shadow began to zip around and over rocks going super fast. Sonic followed him and did everything Shadow did like follow the leader. He discovered how fast he really was. Suddenly the two came to a tunnel, but a giant rock was blocking it. The two stopped as the rain soaked them. Shadow decide to try one more test, Shadow stepped back, rolled into a spinball, and smashed through the rock. Sonic was really amazed now, at first he was just temped to turn around and walk back, but he was curious. So he stepped back rolled, and Instant success he broke through the giant stone. He was now in a cave like tunnel with Shadow. "Follow me" Shadow said as he sped off into the darkness. Sonic followed. The two went through twists and turns, sped by stalagmites and stalactites, and clusters of bats, finally the two saw light and zoomed out of the cave.

Sonic was now running through a field, there in front of him he saw the house on a hill. He was so happy he turned around to thank Shadow, but he was gone. Knuckles burst out of the house toward Sonic with Tails and Jet at his side. He made eye contact with Sonic, but Sonic didn't looked like he wanted to run away. It was silent until Knuckles said "C'mon in buddy, warm your toes, have some food" and Sonic followed the three inside. Once he got in, he noticed that his wounds had been washed away by the rain.


	6. Recognizing A Hero

Chapter#6 Recognizing a Hero.

Dinner was quiet that night. Sonic had a long day, so soundly feel to sleep in the big bed after the meal. Everyone was a little relaxed that night, Knuckles, Amy, and Jet sat on the couch, talking. Tails and Cream played a board game. They were relived that Sonic was finally up, and they were relived he came back home, and somehow they got it into their heads that this amnesia joint, was just a side effect, and would eventually pass. They all decided to spend the night at Sonic's house, incase something should happen, Jet agreed.

Knuckles woke up the next day. First thing, he checked Sonic's room. He was gone. Knuckles didn't panic, he glanced out the window, and to his relief there he was, tracing figures in the dirt. Sonic was outside, doodling, he felt overwhelmed, these people claimed to know him, and he'd never seem them before. Suddenly Sonic heard a rustle in a tree. He didn't look, but his ears perked up. Suddenly a figure glided to the ground, under the shade of a giant oak tree.

Sonic leapt off the stump to face it, it was Rouge the bat, but of course, he didn't know that. "Hey, Sonic" Rouge said softly minding his condition. At this point Sonic was letting people call him Sonic, for now, until he figured out what was going on. Knuckles was watching out the window, he spotted Rouge; he naturally narrowed hi eyes and kept alert. This mischievous woman could be up to no good.

"Do you remember me?" Rouge said, with a sad look. Sonic hesitated before he said "I'm sorry I do not" then looked away his eyes desperately sad. "Do you even know your name now?" Rouge asked "I guess it's Sonic" Sonic replied "That's…" he began "That's all I know now." Rouge began to pull something out from behind her back, Knuckles began to react, but then he saw it. Rouge pulled out a Chaos emerald. It was a brilliant dark blue and was shining brightly.

"It's…" Sonic began "It's a chaos emerald!" Sonic declared.

Knuckles was in utter shock! Sonic had recognized it. The emeralds power must've triggered some memory in Sonic's mind. "Yes" Rouge said happily "You're not completely clueless." Knuckles still couldn't believe it. "Now" Rouge began "Look into the emerald." "Why?" Sonic asked "If you want to understand, just look" Rouge smiled handing the mystical jewel to Sonic. Sonic held the jewel in his hand; he felt serge of energy, super power, rocking his bones. He was mystified by the emerald; he gazed into it with his mouth open, as if he were in a trance. Suddenly images flashed through Sonic's mind. A picture of a giant robotic trap, releasing, little animals, a picture of a red plane, that said SONIC on the side. More images liked this flashed through his head but then, an image of Eggman with a very evil expression caused Sonic to snap out of his trance and drop the emerald.

There was a long moment of silence, until Sonic picked up the emerald, and handed it to Rouge saying "Thank you, this has helped me" Rouge smiled and waved goodbye as she flew past the trees into the forest. Knuckles rushed outside to Sonic. "Sonic!" he exclaimed he stood in front of the hedgehog and scanned his eyes. It then became clear to Knuckles that Sonic had not regained his full memory, but only a small portion, the only way Sonic would regain his full memory back would be with the power of the seven chaos emeralds.


	7. A Trip to the doctors

Chapter#7 A Trip to the Doctors

Knuckles was walking down the street that afternoon. It had grown gray and cloudy, and a little breeze was kicking in. Knuckles picked up a coffee and was sipping it, he didn't usually drink coffee, but today he was thirsty and a little to absent minded to care. He had another coffee too. One for the doc.

Knuckles was visiting the Doctor on his theory about Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. The Doctor's name was Dr. Smith, a very common name. He and medical experts had been checking up on Sonic, this doctor's were human. Knuckles opened the door, passed the lobby and walked down the hall to smith's office, where he gave him his coffee and sat to talk.

"So" Knuckles said after greetings and 'how do you do's' "Um Sonic came in contact with a chaos emerald and-" the doctor cut him off. "A chaos emerald?" Smith asked "Yes, and-"the doc cut him off again "Let me guess, it restored some of his memory?" "Yes!" Knuckles exclaimed surprised. The doc looked down, and sighed, his eyes grew dark, and the room became quiet.

Knuckles knew something was up "Why, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked in a worried little voice. "Well it's a good thing you told be this soon Knuckles" the doctor said. "Well" he began "The Chaos Emeralds have supreme power as you obviously know, and it is true, by a small percentage that all seven can restore his full memory, but, now that Sonic has been exposed to some of that memory, his brain will keep reprocessing that information until…" The doctor's voice trailed off into space. "Until what?"

"Until, it is all the brain processes, and Sonic will be immobilized, and unable to talk, he will be in complete paralization," The doctor couldn't look at Knuckles, he continued to look down "I'm sorry." Knuckles felt numb, he felt like he was drowning, Sonic would be paralyzed; his best friend, gone forever, but what was more horrifying Eggman could have a shot at world domination with Sonic out of the way.

Knuckles jumped up "Wait!" he exclaimed "If I find the seven chaos emeralds, can it cure him!?" the doctor said "Yes" and before he could say anything else Knuckles was gone.


	8. Comfrontation

Chapter#8 Confrontation

Knuckles was running fast. Not as fast as Sonic could, of course. He had to find Rouge and tell her the trouble she had caused so she could help. There it was the R&R Zone hotel, Rouge's place. Knuckles quickly walked through the door. "May I help you?" said a man at the desk. "Yeah, call Rouge's room and tell her Knuckle's is here" Knuckles said in a quick tone.

After calling, he said "She'll be right down" then went into a backroom, Rouge walked downstairs "Knuckles what a pleasant surprise!" Rouge said. Knuckles wasn't smiling. Rouge guided Knuckles to the swimming pool room and the two sat on those long beach chair things. "Wine?" Rouge asked holding up a bottle Knuckles shook his head this was important. "Rouge" Knuckles began "This morning when you gave Sonic the emerald…" she stopped him "What are you talking about?"

"Rouge, today when you gave Sonic the chaos emerald, it had a bad effect on his condition" Rouge butted in "Oh by the way, how is the blue dude doing?" "YOU WERE JUST TALKING WITH HIM THIS MORNING!!!!" Knuckles yelled out, as everyone in the pool room struck silent and looked as the two. Rouge took a sip out of her champagne cup, and everyone went back to their business, "Honestly Knuckles, I don't know what you were talking about" rouge said slowly. Knuckles trailed off in thought as Rouge chuckled "If I had a chaos emerald I'd keep it to myself, but of course I'd help Sonic!" Knuckles was horrified. Something this morning copied Rouge, and gave Sonic a Chaos emerald to destroy him, and worst of all; it slipped right under Knuckles guard.

Knuckles got up. "Sorry for the confusion Rouge" He turned to walk out, Rouge blinked and he was gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Knuckles was running through Sonic's backyard, to the scene of the emerald exchange, when he sensed a presence, sure enough there was Rouge. Knuckles was pretty angry, and that's when he noticed, Rouge wasn't wearing the same outfit, and she was looking right at him but not saying anything. Something was up. Knuckles moved so fast and disappeared, and then he reappeared behind him, jumped into the air and whipped a strong kick around striking metal and sending it crashing to the ground.

Knuckles looked down. He saw a little round robot, with no face and lights all over it. Knuckles figured it out. The lights transmitted a holographic image around the robot, so it looked just like Rouge. He also noticed the robot had a thin metal hand that also transmitted light. That explains how the robot, solidly handed Sonic the emerald. Knuckles ripped open the robot's head. He then fished out a micro chip with the inscription EGGMAN on the top.

He chucked the chip to the ground in frustration. This had been a quite planned confrontation by the Doctor Eggman. He set this up to kill Sonic's time so something big could go down. Knuckles had fallen for it. Once again, Knuckles was not a happy camper.


	9. Fighting for Time

Chapter#9 Fighting for Time

The door opened. Everyone looked up to see Knuckles. His expression was blank and he walked by everyone without a word, he didn't hear Cream say Jet had left, and said to say goodbye to him. No, Knuckles walked down the hall to Sonic's room. The lights were off as Knuckles entered, but the room was illuminated with a strange blue light. Sure enough, Sonic was sitting on his bed, holding the blue chaos emerald as he marveled it with wide eyes.

Suddenly Knuckles jumped over and snatched it right out of Sonic's grasp. "Hey!" Sonic said looking up confused. Knuckles looked down at him, with a look that could kill. "Where did you get this?"

"The bat gave it to me, when I followed her through the woods, why?" "This is dangerous" Knuckles responded, "I don't want you touching this" Sonic zipped around and out the door and into the hall, making the emerald disappear from his hands. Knuckles ran out into the hall "Sonic, this isn't a game, that could destroy you!" This got everyone's attention as they turned to face the two. Sonic was quiet then he said "I'm sorry Knuckles…" he said his name! "This will give me answers to who I am, or at least who I was."

"If you want this emerald…" Sonic said "you gotta get through me first" Knuckles eyes targeted Sonic. The door busted down and Sonic flew out the doorway with the master emerald, everyone began to panic. Sonic lowly got off the cold night ground and shook his head. Knuckles sped out the door and tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic maneuvered out of the way.

Soon the two were going at it. "Shouldn't we stop this?! They could get hurt!" Amy said raising her Piko Piko Hammer. Tails placed his hand over the weapon "No, this is their fight, it would be wrong to interfere, as hard as it is…" Tails said steadily "this new Sonic needs to learn.

All the lightning quick, powerful moves in the fight were being blocked, back and forth. This sent shockwaves in the ground and dust clouds flying every which way. Sonic shot out of the sky towards Knuckles with a spinball, Knuckles grabbed the attack and slammed him into the ground. Sonic jumped up and kicked Knuckles straight in the face sending him stumbling back with a bloody nose.

Then Sonic did something completely unpredicted. Sonic clutching the chaos emerald shouted "Chaos Control!!" and disappeared in a blue flash of light. He was gone. Knuckles stared forward; he still couldn't believe this was happening. A breeze blew by, shaking the long grass fields. The blue flash appeared behind Knuckles as Sonic shot out of the light with a flying sidekick to Knuckle's chest. Knuckles was getting beat and didn't like it.

Suddenly Sonic disappeared again while shouting Chaos control. Knuckles was on his knees, he was slowly getting up when was hit with punches and kicks from a now invisible Sonic. The kicks and punches were swift and rapid, a Knuckles whole body was shaking violently as he kept getting bloodier and bloodier. Finally something in Knuckles lit up, and with darkened eyes he grabbed into the air of attack, snatching Sonic's arm as he reappeared in a punching pose.

Knuckles pulled the arm toward him and through one of his rock shattering punches, his very strongest right toward Sonic's face, sending him flying. It was almost in slow motion, as Knuckles drew his arm back slowly with his bloody fist. A trail of blood streaked through the sky from Sonic's noise and moth as he crashed into the ground, leaving a giant crater and dust clouds everywhere.

The emerald fell out of the air and into Knuckles grasp, he took once glare at the beaten bloody Sonic ,panting on the ground, and marched back into the house, as everyone stormed outside, to tend to Sonic. Knuckles took a drink of water, hopped out the back door, and continued the short cut to Angel Island, where he could harbor the emerald safely, in presence of the master emerald.


	10. Hold Fast

Chapter#10 Hold fast

SONG DEDICATION: I'd like to dedicate the song- Hold fast by Mercyme to this chapter, you can listen to it while reading this to get the feeling, with your limewire or whatever.

Knuckles woke up next to the master emerald. He must've fallen asleep at the shrine last night. He looked around slowly to notice the blue chaos emerald hovering to his right. He had concealed it. He looked down at his chest; his wounds from last night's fight were gone.

The master emerald must've of healed the wounds over night. Slowly Knuckles came to his feet. The master emerald shone brilliantly and he was glad to see it. Suddenly Knuckles heard a dangerous rumble. He looked for clouds, no. Then he spotted Eggman's ultimate death battle ship, it struck fear into even him.

The ship was black with red linings, and a red Eggman symbol. The ship was super long and shaped like a bullet, with jagged wings and the words EGG DEATH BETA, glowing on each side. Suddenly something came rocketing toward the shrine from the ship. Knuckles quickly jumped atop the Master Emerald in attempt to shield it from harm. But surprisingly it wasn't aimed at him or the emerald, but rocketed down to the left of the shrine.

The missile like projectile was shoved in the ground it released some white mist, then, nothing. Knuckles was puzzled. Soon the ship passed him, and Knuckles was just about to run off and warn his friends, when a holographic screen in the form of a sphere appeared around the shrine, and the horrible face of Eggman appeared.

"Hello Knucklehead" Eggman announced on the big, light screen above him. "Eggman!" Knuckles declared, what do you want? It was obvious the projectile was transmitting this holoscreen. The big screen continued to form a dome around him and the shrine. "I Dr. Ivo Robotnik will conquer the Earth today, and all shall remember this day as my invasion, and Sonic's defeat!!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"What are you babbling about?!" Knuckles demanded. "The capsules I've planted everywhere, the one transsimittig this message to you, and now all over the world, one million to be exact, anyway, these things are drills, the will drill and drill until they hit the earth's core, then lava will flood earth, and everything will be destroyed, even the oceans, to make way for planet Robotnik!" Knuckles didn't know what to say. "That's not all, Eggman said evilly "Since Sonic's exposure to the chaos emerald he will be as helpless as a worm in about twenty minutes!" Eggman laughed.

Knuckles eyes widened. He failed. Eggman continued to laugh madly, and it echoed in Knuckle's head, he had lost; the mighty guardian had failed at guarding. Knuckles face made a look of despair. He sank to his knees as Eggman's laugh continued his face became dark and lifeless. His hands dangled at his sides.

The skies grew red. Sonic was sitting against a wall in his house. His eyes were blank, and showed no expression, he was becoming as lifeless as a doll. Tails rushed up to Sonic, "Sonic!" Tails said desperately "What's wrong!?" no answer just a lifeless stare. Amy and Cream had gone out to the woods to pick flowers. "Sonic, I know you know who I am! Sonic please answer me!" Tails knew he had to remain calm but he couldn't take it anymore. This whole amnesia deal, It was destroying Sonic from the inside out, and Tails, started having a breakdown.

Tears came to Tailss eyes. "Sonic!" "Please answer me" Tails sobbed, but sadly he could not. "Sonic!" Tails cried over and over, but Sonic was still lifeless, and had such empty eyes. "Please Sonic!" Tails weeped "I know you remeber me Sonic! We're best friends! Please come back! Please!" Tails continued to cry "Please…" he trembled and then began to softly cry, curled up on Sonic's chest.

Knuckles mysteriously began to sway back in forth in front of the alter as Eggman continued to laugh madly. "Given up Knucklehead?" Knuckles clenched his fist. Knuckles suddenly shot both of his hands up into the air. "Oh powerful Master Emerald!" Knuckles began to chant "Heed your guardian's request! Summon the remaining six Chaos emeralds to me, lend me your power!!!!" their was silence. Suddenly six projectiles ripped through Eggman's holoscreen as Eggman screamed "NOOOOO!!!!" The blue emerald joined the others as they hovered around the master emerald glowing brilliantly, rotatting in a hypnotizing motion. Knuckle's pupils had disappeared and his eyes shone an eerie green as he gazed up at the miracle gems.

Suddenly Knuckles fur, turned bright neon pink, and he began to lift into the air. He raised his hands as the emeralds swan around him and his dreadlocks danced in the air. Hyper Knuckles was back.

Tails was continuing to cry, so he did not notice the bright flash of light. Suddenly a hand touched his back he looked to see, it was Sonic's hand. Sonic's eyes now shone and his serious expression upon his face he didn't even look down at Tails when he said "Tails…..don't cry" Tails was utterly astonished, but Sonic felt warm, like he was intercepting some energy, Tails then looked up to see The seven chaos emeralds hovering around them, with Knuckles, just plain Knuckles, lying on the ground exhausted.


	11. Breaking the Masterplan

Chapter#11 breaking the Master plan

Sonic got up, he looked down at the red echidna, "Somehow" Sonic started, "I lost my memory, because I don't remember anything, but I see something has happened" Sonic said looking around. "Sonic took Knuckles hand to help him up "Thanks for not giving up on me buddy" Sonic said. "And you" Sonic switched his glance to Tails "little bro its time to crack Eggman!" The three joined the circle of the glowing chaos emeralds, and were filled with power.

Sonic's fur turned golden and his eyes blood red, Super Sonic. Knuckles turned pink again and his eyes turned deep red, Hyper Knuckles. Tails turned into a super light gold, and out of the air dropped a crimson red cape, which attached it's self to Tail's back, Turbo Tails. The emeralds then scattered passing through the walls of the house like ghosts, at light speed.

The three shot out the roof but left no hole. Cream and Amy were still picking flowers, unaware of the sudden events. Then they looked up to see three shining streaks, zoom across the sky. "Sonic" Amy said, "Really?" asked Cream "Yep" Amy said "I'm sure of it."

They zoomed through the air faster then the speed of light. Golden flickies flew from the ground and hovered around Turbo Tails. There the spotted Eggman's battle ship, the Egg Death. Suddenly laser cannons began to fire at the trio. The beams were super blue and streaked across the red sky. "Fire!!!" the battle ship loud speaker squawked. The trio spun around the beams and dodged them as they zoomed their way to the ship.

BOOM!!! The battle ship exploded, and there was no sign of Eggman's escape. The explosion was massive as the already red sky set fire, and the burning ruins of the ship crashed into the lake below, sending huge waves. The trio then zoomed into space and from there stared at earth, using super being telepathy, Hyper Knuckles had already communicated to the two about the drill threat. "What should we do?" Turbo Tails asked. "I have an idea" Super Sonic communicated to them the plan.

Quickley they zoomed closer to the atmosphere of the planet, to the point where they could rapidly see it spinning. Then Hyper Knuckles floated back and pegged Sonic and Tails toward earth with his super strength. It was about a minute before he could see golden lines spinning around the world. It was Turbo Tails and Super Sonic destroying all the one million drill vessels Eggman planted in the Earth. When the two were done they retreated back to Hyper Knuckles, and then the three flew back to Earth together.

Once the people of Earth learned of the heroic feat, a party was thrown for Sonic and all his friends, even Shadow secretly attended. World rulers came, presidents came, and everybody had a great time. The party was held in New York City, There were giant balloons, parades, and more food then anyone could eat. It was indeed a happy day.

The ruins of the EGG DEATH still floated in the river that night, and floating on the wing, was Doctor Eggman. He had failed again, and he was wringing out his soaked beard, he had survived barley, and swore that he would see Sonic dead.

A week later, Sonic ran down a green field on a sunny day, wondering what adventure would await him, next, when suddenly he saw a chaos emerald. It was beautiful he was going to pick it up, but then he thought, there had been enough chaos, now was just a time to relax, and for a while, forget about Dr. Robotnik or the chaos emeralds.

THE END.


End file.
